


Don't Forget 3 October

by KittyKatz009



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMA Day, Gen, Post-Promised Day, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: Since the Promised Day, all he wanted to do was forget about that day. But now, he is more than happy to remember it.





	Don't Forget 3 October

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I finally got something written for FMA Day! It’s short and I was in a rush, but I hope you all enjoy!

_All he could see was red. It started as a small blaze on the tip of a torch but soon turned into a raging inferno. The flames swallowed all that it could reach, licking up until the entire house was consumed, leaving no trace of evidence behind of the crimes they committed. The heat was unbearable, a layer of sweat forming on his face as he stared into the blaze. He was sure that he would have a small burn on his face from standing so close, but it was a small price to pay as he looked at Al out of the corner of his eye, the knowledge that he was unable to feel anything ringing loud and clear in his mind. His left hand was clutched around the silver watch in his pocket, the metal biting into flesh with each small, hiccuping sob that came from Winry. He wished he could turn around and hold her, comfort her, assure her that they would be fine. He wished he could turn back time and stop himself from convincing Al to perform the transmutation that led to this. But he wasn’t God; he could only move forward, his watch the only thing serving as a reminder as to his convictions._

“Brother? Are you okay?” Al asked, snapping Ed from his memories. “You look somewhat pale, and you just cracked the arm of the bench. Do I need to get Granny to come look at you?” he questioned, worry shining in his golden eyes as he surveyed his brother. Ed looked down to the bench, noticing the splintered wood, the dull pain finally registering in his brain.

“I’m fine Al,” he replied breathlessly while digging splinters out of his skin. “Besides, there’s no need to bother Granny. She has more important things to deal with right now.” Groans and screams of pain floated down the stairs causing Ed to tense up with each one. As much as he wanted to be upstairs helping out in some way, he was given very specific instructions from Pinako to stay downstairs as soon as the doctors arrived. Staying still was easier said than done, but he knew better than to interfere with Granny.

“If you’re sure,” Al said hesitantly, reaching over to help Ed pull the pieces of wood from his flesh.

“Do you ever think about today?” Ed finally asked, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?” Al asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

“It’s October 3rd.”

“Oh, I didn’t even realize,” Al admitted sheepishly. “But to answer your question, yes, I do.”

“It’s hard to believe that our journey started eight years ago.”

“Yeah, and what a journey it was,” Al sighed, leaning back. Ed leaned back as well, tipping his head back and staring at the ceiling.

“Once we got our bodies back I thought that maybe the memories of this day would fade. But every year they hit me hard.”

“Pain takes time to fade, Brother.”

“I know that. You know, I never told you this, but inside my watch I had the date inscribed. I wanted to make sure that while we were on our journey that I never forgot what pushed us forward,” Edward admitted. “But now, I just wish I could forget this day entirely.”

“I understand. But soon enough you will have better memories to associate with this day,” Al reminded him with a smile. Another scream of pain filled the house but was followed shortly by a sharp, wailing cry. Edward’s breath caught in his throat from the sound and he stood up, shaking slightly as he made his way to the bottom of the staircase. Pinako appeared at the top, a wide grin crossing her wrinkled face.

“Ready to meet your son, Shrimp?” she laughed, beckoning him to follow her. He ran up behind her and the moment he entered the guest room and saw Winry lying there sweaty with a tired smile on her face and their child in her arms, he felt joy fill his heart.

Once again, he could never forget the third of October. But this time, he was more than happy to remember the date.


End file.
